


Rate of Interest

by hey_malarkey



Series: Investments [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dubious Consent, Guilty Ford, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sea Grunkles, Sibling Incest, he just doesn't remember how to read ford and takes things too far, it's like a dark stan that's not evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_malarkey/pseuds/hey_malarkey
Summary: Stan remembers just enough to know he likes the man he wakes up and sees every morning. He thinks they could be more, if the other will let him. He brings it up one night, and is thrilled when Ford agrees: this is what they both want.Ford can't handle being the reason Stan ever feels rejection again. He refuses to do that to his long-suffering brother. Despite his discomfort, he's willing to follow Stan's lead. Wherever they go, he'll never disappoint Stan again, if he can help it.





	Rate of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> *don't like, don't read, don't leave a nasty comment, thanks!

Stan starts talking, timid in a way Ford can’t help but feel is  _wrong_ on his brother.  **  
**

“Hey, uh, ya know. I think we’d be good together, ya know? You’re hot, I’ve got something going on. I like ya.” Stan looks up and there’s a fragile, hopeful look in his eye Ford hasn’t seen in years. It’s quick to start to disappear and Ford can’t let that happen.

Before he’s even finished processing Stan’s words, Stan’s talking again.

“I know we don’t know each other well, and I mean if you don’t feel the same way, then hey, just forget it, right? I’m just being stupid, throwing it out there—“

“No,” Ford interrupts. He pauses, surprised at himself, but he steamrolls on, desperate to keep  _this_ Stan with him. This hopeful, smiling Stan. The version of his brother he deserves to be. That he never wants to be the reason it leaves.

“No, Stan, I feel the same way.” Ford takes a step forward, then another, bringing his hands up to Stan’s shoulders, not sure where to grab but knowing touch was crucial to sell this. “I-I can’t believe this is happening,” Ford lets a smile break his face and Stan looks up, standing a little straighter, shoulders becoming un-hunched from around his ears where Ford’s silence had put them.

“Really? Man-that’s great!” Stan grabs Ford and pulls him in for a kiss, clapping him on the back after they part and hugging him tight, laughing. “I can’t believe this, ya mean it?”

Stan sounds so happy. So carefree and unweighted. Ford had put those weights in his life. He was the reason his brother was unhappy for so many years. In the future he’d have time to reflect and regret and chew over what the right course of action should have been. But in the moment, he acts, and he decides to do whatever it takes to keep this Stan happy.

“Of course, Stan. I’m crazy about you.” Ford lets his hands fall more naturally on Stan’s body in the hold. Stan pushes him back at the shoulders, searching his expression. Ford looks back, a smile lighting him up and hoping the love he’s forcing up will shine through. It’s not the right type of love Stan’s looking for, but it’s enough for the moment.

Stan pulls him back into a kiss, deeper this time, momentum carrying them back until Ford’s head bumps the wall. Stan apologizes, bringing a hand behind to rub Ford’s scalp, but still pinning him to the wall, offering a kiss to make it better—

It’s so much more than he expected from just agreeing to Stan’s feelings, but he wouldn’t stop this if it killed him. He promised he’d keep Stan happy. And he’ll be damned if he ever puts that lost, upset expression back on his brother’s face if he could help it. He owed it to him. He owed his brother to keep him happy and satisfied, no matter how Ford feels about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an effort to create a dark!stan that wasn't outright evil. Just a little confused and maybe very poor at reading Ford, unable or unwilling to see how much Ford's faking for his sake. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated :D


End file.
